Twins of Misadventure
by Luna Midi
Summary: Harry had always been close to one special person, his twin sister. But what would happen if one was not completely alive? These twins were heralded as saviours but everyone only remembers the boy with the lightning scar, his sister with the lightning scar seemed to have faded into the background. What would you do? R&R , AU
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Piercing wails startled night birds and the couple sleeping soundly. A red-haired woman and a black-haired man groaned. The woman got up out of the bed and walked to the nursery where the wails originated._

"_Shh darlings mummy's here," she cooed._

_The two babes stopped wailing but sobs escaped every now and again. They looked at their mother with owlish eyes blinking away sleep and tears. The woman bent over and picked them both up, cradling them she sat on the rocking chair beside the bed. Gently rocking the woman softly hummed a tune, the babes stopped sniffing and lay their heads on her chest contentedly._

" _Are they okay?" a male voice asked concern lacing his words._

_The woman and children looked up at the man standing in the doorway. Worried eyes met worried eyes while terror-filled eyes clung to the figure walking towards them._

" _They had a nightmare love," the woman answered._

_The man wrapped his arms around his wife and children, the latters eye's constantly flicking around the room. The man kissed his wife's cheeks before watching his children play with each other's hair. At thirteen months they were far more developed than most babies and it showed in how they behaved, he smiled and kissed their heads._

_BOOM._

_Four heads snapped up and looked at the doorway. Twin sets of eyes casted frantic looks around while two sets of eyes met and a silent conversation took place. The man moved away from his family and to the door of the nursery. The woman looked on with fear etched into her facial features. When the man made to move outside the room and downstairs the woman called out._

" _Love wait, don't go," she pleaded._

" _I have to darling because if I don't then you and the kids will be in danger," he told her calmly but with love shining through his eyes and voice._

_The woman nodded and swallowed thickly as her husband left the room and her sight. The babes started to cry softly and the woman shushed them gently. The two babes held hands and grabbed their mother's nightdress, green eyes watched her distressed children before flitting to the doorway of the nursery hoping to see her husband._

"_Mama," the babes whimpered._

" _Shh my darlings everything will be alright," she whispered soothingly._

_A yell echoed through the house, the woman placed her children in their crib and softly walked to the door. A cry from behind made her turn around to see her babies standing holding onto the bars with one hand, the other holding the other's hand, with tears running down their faces. Soft sobs could be heard in the quiet room and the woman smiled warmly at them and blew them a kiss before slipping out and shutting the door noiselessly and gently. Creeping softly the woman made her way down the hall to the stairs, hiding behind a plant she peered through the leaves and what she saw made her blood turn to ice. Her husband was lying down barely breathing while a rat-like short man stood close to him and watched with happiness as he drew his last breaths. The woman put a hand over her mouth to stifle her soft gasp but it wasn't enough the man's head snapped up in her direction and she turned and fled._

" _After her," a voice commanded._

_The woman ran to the nursery and barricaded the door. Going to her children she placed two necklaces on them one had a sun pendant and the other had a moon pendant, both were made of diamond with tiny amythest stars on either side of the pendant._

" _These will protect you darlings, Mummy loves you two so much and so does Daddy," she whispered to her children slipping their arms through two backpacks," In these bags are clothes for you two and stuff from your Dad and me loves."_

_She kissed their heads and stood in front of them wand drawn. Something crashed into the door and she gripped her wand tighter._

" _BOMBARDA," someone screamed and the door blew off its hinges._

_She sent three hexes in succession at the four men. Two of them screamed and fell down unconscious while the other two crept closer. She shot a body-bind at one coupled with a bat-bogey hex at the other followed by expelliarmus at them both. The two men dropped to the floor and she stood up from her crouch. Movement in the doorway made her turn her head only to cry out._

" _James," she cried._

" _Lilly I love you," James whispered before touching the phoenix feather around his throat._

_Lilly's throat tightened and she turned to face the door only to come face to face with the man who had started the war._

" _Voldemort," she spat._

" _Defiant to the end I love it," the man smirked before her wand flew out of her hand._

_Lilly gasped and tried to grab her wand but her fingers only brushed its end. The man seeing his chance threw the killing curse behind her, Lilly seeing what was happening jumped in front of it. Shielding her children the curse hit and a blinding white light lit up the sky. When the light settled to normal Voldemort was gone and Lilly lay on the floor unmoving._

" _Mama," the two babes cried, angry red scars shaped like lightning bolts marked their foreheads._

_When they got no reply they sat down and hugged each other tightly, humming softly they kept each other from tears. When the Order arrived the two babes were taken away. Twin emerald eyes watched their house vanish from sight, nothing left but a pile of blackened smoking ruins, the only room intact was the nursery. Wo hands clasped together and the twins snuggled together before drifting off into sleep._


	2. Going Back

**Sorry for not updating I've been swamped with work these past couple of weeks and a play to rehearse for. I will try to update quicker and more often.**

**Chapter One-Going Back**

Sunlight filtered through shut curtains, making the light dance across the girl's sleeping face. Soft features, light skin and raven hair, the girl was quite pretty. The girl's eyes opened and the mesmerizing pools of emerald looked around before she sat up. Grumbling the girl walked into the bathroom, several minutes later she was out, hair dried and completely dressed. The girl walked downstairs to where the smell of bacon permeated the air.

"Hope you're hungry kid," the man said at the stove.

" Morning Dad," she yawned.

A plate of bacon and eggs was placed before her along with a cup of coffee. She smiled and dug into the breakfast before gulping down the coffee. The dad smiled and watched his daughter eat breakfast, she reminded him so much of his late wife so much that at times it was painful to see.

" We're all set for the move and McGonagall is expecting us," he said washing up the dishes.

" Mkay I just hope _he's_ happy to see me and well my pet," the girl said softly.

Her dad chuckled and they gobbled down the food before they left later that day.

_I just hope he doesn't hate me, it wasn't my choice it was the Dursley's. Heh I wonder what he'll say about my little problem? _She thought worriedly.

/

In a castle not here or there, a fireplace roared into life with green smoke. The occupant of the room re-adjusted half-moon spectacles and gently rose from the chair making sure a very long beard didn't get caught on anything as two figures emerged rather undignified from the fireplace. He smiled warmly as his visitors picked themselves up off of the floor before rising to meet them.

" Welcome back," he said warmly gripping the man's hand tightly.

" Thank you for allowing us to come back Albus," the girl replied.

Albus smiled and motioned for them to sit down as he re-took his seat. Ordering a pot of chamomile tea, Albus and his guests sat in comfortable silence until the tea came.

" Is Harry fine Albus?" the man asked.

" Now Sam Harry is doing well and is growing well but I fear for his life at the Dursley's," Albus replied.

Sam's face turned a shade of green and red while the girl's facial features blanched and her mouth pinched in an angry line. Turning to face him the girl's green eyes had taken on an eerie fiery quality, Albus felt a cold shiver run down his spine at her eyes.

" I require that he spends the rest of the year here please Dumbledore and not with those _people_," she said calmly.

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders slightly squeezing before bringing it back to his body.

" Hades I know you are concerned for him but please try to refrain from going all Glory on us," Sam said to Hades.

" I'll try Stag but I cant promise anything," Hades replied to his unspoken question.

Albus smiled at the pair fondly. Sam had short messy black hair and warm hazel eyes while Hades had hip-length black hair and emerald-jade eyes. Father and daughter looked identical except for two important facts, one Hades was a girl and two Hades has her mother's eyes. Hades twisted a corner of her mouth into a smile before standing to get another cup of tea and sat back down again. Fawkes swept into the room and landed on Hades' shoulder, rubbing his head against hers Fawkes cooed in happiness.

" It seems he still likes you," Albus said smiling.

Sam and Hades chuckled and Hades walked to where Fawkes' perch stood and placed the phoenix on it. As she was waked back the door to the office opened and a boy with messy black hair and emerald-green eyes stumbled in followed by a red-haired boy and a brown curly-haired girl. Hades grumbled in annoyance and stalked to sit down in her hair, a second later a black wolf jumped onto her lap and grinned doggishly at her.

" Headmaster can we talk to you?" the girl asked breathlessly.

" Of course Miss Granger," Albus replied kindly, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

" Professor we just wanted to know if Remus was coming back at all?" the black-haired boy asked slightly despondently.

" He is still undecided as of late but we do have a new student joining your year Harry, Ron, Hermione," Albus replied.

Hades stood up and the black dropped to the floor in a tumble of limbs growling unhappily. Hades smirked and walked to stand in front of the desk. Green, blue and hazel eyes widened in surprise at Hades.

" My name is Hades Lily Potter Seventh Year Gryffindor, pleased to meet you," Hades introduced herself.

" POTTER?" the redhead yelled.

" Yes Weasely I am Harry's twin sister," Hades replied bored.

" T-t-twin s-sist-er?" Harry stuttered.

" Yes twin sister now I neither mumbled nor stuttered so you should have been able to hear it clearly and not act like some dunderheads," Hades groaned exasperatedly.

" Well it's good to see someone else who won't put up with their nonsense," Miss Granger remarked.

Hades smirked and ran to Harry, jumping onto him they fell to the floor. Piercing green met piercing green as they stared at each other during the fall before hitting the ground with a loud **thump**.

" Your eyes are gorgeous," Hades said to the shocked boy underneath her.

" So are yours," he whispered through slack lips.

Hades grinned and climbed off the boy and helped him up. Dusting herself off she walked to where the black wolf lay curled up on the armchair, punching it in the side she tossed it off the chair and sat down.

" It seems you two are getting along, now Hades term starts in a few days," Dumbledore said.

" I have my things don't worry and I will room in Gryffindor tower," Hades said.

48484848484848484848484484848484848

**If anyone has any ideas for the story please pm me and I will see if they could work with the slightly non-existent plot I have.**

**~Luna Midi**


	3. Author AN

**Sorry for not uploading a awhile, I have exams next week and a hell of a lot of assignments. I will try to get a new chapter for a couple of my stories sometime soon. If you have any ideas for the story please pm me with them. Thanks for the patience with this author and for the loyalty to the stories.**

**~Luna Midi**


	4. AN

**Hey guys Luna Midi here, **

**I'm sorry to say that due to both my computers being out of commission my stories will not be updated for a fortnight (two weeks). Please don't get angry, Murphy obviously couldn't let me go without my own share of drama. I love you guys and the amazing support you have for an author that doesn't stick to an update schedule to which I will make one now that I'm free from school.**

**If anyone has any ideas for the fics please let me know. I am looking for a beta as my previous one wasd lost to the everyday life of a student.**

**Thanks for sticking with this author and much love,**

**~Luna Midi**


End file.
